Diciembre
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Saori y sus Santos han vuelto luego del Hades, pero deben luchar contra Zeus...
1. Una vida, por el bienestar de la tierra

Diciembre

_Lo que me cuesta comprender  
que aunque eres parte del ayer  
me desespero  
que también yo lo he sufrido  
que en este tiempo sin vernos  
como te he echado de menos.  
Me besas y me hundo y sé  
que nadie en este mundo entendería  
que queremos volver._

_(Cómo te echo de menos, Alejandro Sanz)_

1.Una vida, por el bienestar de la tierra 

[Algún lugar del mundo...]

-Mi señor Julián!! Mi señor!! –Siren entró de un golpe en la habitación de Julián, el cual se sobresaltó al escuchar a Sorrento entrar así en su habitación...

-Siren, tranquilízate que es lo que ocurre? 

-Mi señor, Atenea... ella... ella ha dado su vida por Pegaso 

-¿Qué? ¿Co... cómo es eso? Cuéntame Siren!!!! 

-Pues... 

[Recuerdo] 

**El Hades, los caballeros y la propia Atenea luchan contra Hades; en uno de los momentos Saori prefiere proteger a sus amigos encerrándolos en unas esferas de energía y ser ella la que termine con esta guerra traída desde tiempos mitológicos. Pero Seiya, no quiere dejarla sola y rompe su esfera en un momento clave...** 

-Seiya!! Seiya no debes seguir.... tu hermana te espera en la tierra!!! 

-El cosmos de Seiya se esta extinguiendo!!! –la espada de Hades traspaso el cuerpo de Seiya quien protegió con su propia vida a su diosa.... 

**Shun, Ikki,Shiryu y Hyoga al ver que Hades de nuevo pretende atacar a Atenea rompen también sus esferas para salir a protegerla. Unen sus cosmos al de la propia diosa, el amor de los humanos como lo describe la propia Saori y eliminan a Hades.... pero Seiya, ha muerto en esta batalla...* 

-Volvamos...a un mundo inundado de luz!!! 

-Pero, y Seiya?? 

-¿Qué va a pasar con el princesa? 

-Tranquilizaos, Ikki cogelo y lleváoslo con vosotros... cuando regreséis al Santuario, el ira en vida con vosotros... 

-Pero y tu Saori? 

-Yo también estaré con vosotros mis amigos... mis hermanos –Saori sonrió a los caballeros de bronce, se acercó a Seiya y le beso suavemente ante los ojos incrédulos de los demás – se muy feliz Seiya... hazlo por mi... 

La misma esfera de energía los rodea llevándolos a todos al Santuario... mientras Saori cae en el suelo del Hades llorando... 

-Atenea hija mía.... 

-Padre!! Escúchame, yo jamás te he pedido nada, he hecho lo que me has pedido en este mundo... haz tu algo por mi padre... 

-El caballero Pegaso volverá a la vida, te lo prometo... 

-Gracias papa.... –una escalera de mármol blanco se abrió ante Saori 

-Ahora, debes volver a donde te pertenece Atenea... 

[Fin del recuerdo] 

-Entonces? Atenea ha ido al Olimpo?? 

-Así es mi señor.. así es... 

-Gracias Siren, puedes marcharte 

El general salió de la habitación del Dios de los Mares dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, pensaba en Saori y en Seiya quien siempre dio todo por ella... y ahora Saori le ha dado un regalo... la vida... 

[Hospital de la fundación Graude, Japón] 

-Seiya.. despierta por favor!! 

-Lucha hermano.. hazlo por favor... 

En el hospital financiado por la fundación Graude los caballeros de bronce ya recuperados velaban por Seiya, quien aun no despertaba. Las heridas producidas en la batalla contra Hades fueron más duras de lo que creían. Seika, la hermana de Seiya estaba todo el día a su lado además de Shaina y Marín quien por primera vez dejaba ver su rostro, tan parecido al de Seika... 

-¿Quiénes son los familiares del joven? 

-Ella es su hermana, y nosotros... 

-Nosotros somos sus hermanos de padre doctor –dijo Ikki interrumpiendo a Hyoga 

-De acuerdo – dijo el doctor mirándolos a todos- el joven Kido esta estable, la operación salió perfecta, pero ahora todo depende de él si él quiere seguir viviendo. 

-Doctor podemos verle?? –interrumpió Seika 

-Claro pero por favor, no mas de 2 personas... 

Seika entro rápidamente a la habitación todos miraron a Shaina y Marín, sabían perfectamente que para ellas dos Seiya significaba mucho. 

-Pasa con Seika, Shaina –dijo la amazona del águila poniendo una mano en su hombro 

-Estás segura? 

Shaina no encontró respuesta, solo fue gentilmente empujada a la habitación por la amazona del águila. 

[Santuario, Grecia] 

-Pero como puede ser posible? –Jabu del Unicornio se ponía en guardia frente al joven de ojos azules que estaba frente a el y sus compañeros 

-Tu eres el dios sol!! Tu eres Abel!! Estabas muer.... 

-Estaba. Mi hermana Atenea a llegado al Olimpo y ella nos ha pedido que vengamos a ayudaros. 

-Que vengamos? –Nashi miraba al dios Sol buscando alguien mas... 

-Ya veo que no os habéis dado cuenta, hermana puedes salir de donde estés 

Una joven de largos cabellos negros y enormes ojos verdes caminaba hasta ellos, detrás de ella 5 figuras mas, todas ellas femeninas. Abel prosiguió hablando. 

-Ella es Artemis, diosa de la caza y la luna; mi hermana gemela –la miro y ambos se sonrieron- y ellas 5 son sus amazonas.. 

La diosa les miro y sonrió, luego presento a sus acompañantes. 

-Ellas son Alexiel de Polaris la general de mis tropas- la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules dio un paso adelante- ella es Duna de Alrai–una joven de cabellos y ojos castaños se puso al lado de Alexiel- las gemelas Nárië de Alhena y Úrimë de Altair –las dos jóvenes se pusieron a un lado y otro de las primeras amazonas, se podía ver por su extrema belleza que eran elfas, tal vez procedían del país natal de Mü y Kiki- y ella es Yara de Columba –del lado derecho de Artemis salió la joven de rasgos orientales. 

-Ayuda? Que ayuda quiere Atenea contigo Abel?? –Jabu miraba despectivamente al dios sol

-A mi esto no me gusta –gruñía June entre dientes 

-Aún menos a mi –dijo Nashi mirando una a una a las 5 amazonas de la diosa de la caza 

-Por qué deberíamos de creeros?? –Jabu se mantenía frente al dios sol y no dejaba un segundo de mirarle 

-Tal vez porque Atenea nos envió para que la ayudásemos a ella?? –dijo despectivamente Artemis 

-O porque ahora que ella no esta queréis quedaros el Santuario –masculló Ban

-Y eso no pasara!!! Galope de Unicornio!!!

- Anathism!! –gritó Alexiel su ataque poniéndose delante de Abel y Artemis conteniendo en un circulo vacío de aire el golpe de Jabu devolviéndoselo y golpeándole a el. 

-Pero.. como es.... 

-Ya Artemis os explico –empezó a decir Nárië –no venimos a pelear, sino a ayudar –puso una de sus manos en el abdomen de Jabu y canalizó su energía... segundos después el caballero del unicornio se levantaba 

-Gracias Nárië 

Todas mas amazonas miraron fijamente a los caballeros de Atenea, si se atrevían de nuevo a atacar ellas no iban a quedarse paradas. De repente Alexiel se puso enfrente de Artemis y Abel guardándoles... 

-Sal de donde te encuentres!! 

-Que ocurre Alexiel?? 

-Alguien nos vigila... 

Una joven de largos cabellos rojizos salió de detrás de la casa de Aries y miró fijamente a todos... 

-Es un caballero de oro- musito Yara poniéndose en la misma postura defensiva que Alexiel tomara minutos atrás. 

-Quien eres?? –dijeron Úrimë y Nárië a la vez 

En ese momento los caballeros de bronce se volvieron mirando a la joven, 

-Tu eres la alumna de Saga de Géminis!! 

-Así es, vaya tienes memoria Jabu... Mi nombre es Talía de Géminis, soy la guardiana de la tercera casa zodiacal. 

Los dioses la miraron, era una suerte contar con una aliada poderosa como esa, pero lo que Saori les había pedido aún no estaba hecho, miraron a los caballeros de Atenea y les dijeron a que habían venido.... 

[Mientras, en el Olimpo....] 

En el templo de Zeus todo era movimiento, ninfas corren de un lado hacia otro adornando con hermosas flores y velas todo el templo; las risas de las hermosas jóvenes se confunden con la armoniosa voz que en ese momento entona una de las mas dulces canciones que se han podido escuchar. La voz en cuestión viene de una joven de cabellos oscuros, sentada en un rincón del templo con los ojos cerrados disfruta de la luz del sol que entra por una de las enormes ventanas del templo haciendo que sus cabellos oscuros parezcan azules. Las risas de las jóvenes ninfas bajan lentamente llenando el templo la voz de la joven que en ese mismo instante termina su canción y abre los ojos sonriendo a las jóvenes quienes le aplauden entusiasmadas. Ella se levanta dejando ver una hermosa armadura dorada, y camina hasta el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba; al llegar allí hace una reverencia mirando a su señor que se aproxima hasta allí. Es Zeus, quien al llegar a la altura de la joven acaricia sus cabellos y le pide que le siga a su trono, donde se sienta. La joven se coloca detrás suya, de pie... 

-Maravillosa canción, parece que la primavera os a inspirado... 

-Gracias mi señor. Se nota que la bella Perséfone hará acto de presencia pronto, el color de las flores es más bello ahora. 

-Así es mi querida Aleisha, así es. 

La joven se agacho a un lado del dios y le miró: 

-Mi señor, y que pasara con Atenea? 

-Ella debe ser ajusticiada... 

-Pero, ella ha estado... 

En ese momento la puerta del templo se abrió de un golpe y dos figuras entraron repentinamente: 

-No tratéis de ayudar a la diosa Aleisha de Sculptor y marchaos.. 

-Eso es, sino quieres ser tu también ajusticiada 

La joven clavo sus ojos verdes a los dos dioses que se encontraban en la puerta, se levanto y colocó de nuevo atrás de su señor. 

-Ares... Hades, sabéis que no podéis hablarle así a mis guardianes, y menos a Aleisha. 

-Perdonadnos hermano –dijo el dios del inframundo mirando a la joven de armadura- pero este asunto es algo en lo que ningún mortal debe de inmiscuirse. 

-Además, mi alumna parece que no comprende esta situación... 

-Ante todo maestro, recuerde que soy general de las tropas celestiales y me debo a mi puesto, ahora mi señor si me lo permitís tengo que salir. 

La joven se levanto y Zeus acaricio suavemente su mano dándole el permiso de irse, paso por delante de Hades y le miro fijamente, se notaba entre ambos un odio de mucho tiempo... Al salir afuera respiró pesadamente, lo mejor ahora seria ir a su entrenamiento pero antes había algo mas; desde hacia unas horas notaba el cosmos de Atenea muy preocupado, y aunque sabia que podía meterse en un lio fue hacia el templo de la diosa, las Parthenos que cuidaban a la diosa la dejaron pasar de inmediato hacia el interior del templo, no podían pararla puesto que era la mano derecha del señor del Olimpo, era la única mortal que podía ostentar con orgullo ese cargo. Pasó a los aposentos de Atenea y la vio, sentada en el suelo con sus ojos verdes cerrados al sol que aquel día brillaba mas que cualquier otro, a su lado un libro tirado; Aleisha se acercó lentamente y la miró, y pudo ver como las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la diosa de la Sabiduría. 

-Atenea? Atenea que os ocurre? 

-Aleisha de Sculptor.... nada podéis estar tranquila –se levanto y le sonrió levemente- es algo normal que eche de menos a mis compañeros... 

-En vuestros ojos leo amor princesa 

-Sabes, sois igual de intuitiva que vuestro hermano Shun y tan fuerte y decidida como Ikki... 

-Estoy orgullosa de ello princesa Atenea... 

La diosa se volvió y miró de nuevo por la ventana; 

-Espero que todos esten bien... 

-Lo están, y pronto la sacaremos de aquí... 

Atenea la miró y tomó las manos de la joven amazona, sin duda tener a su lado a aliada así le daba fuerza, pero también la preocupaba. 

-Pero Aleisha, y vuestro pacto con mi padre? 

-Princesa, yo jure mi lealtad y el proteger su vida con la mía siempre que el hiciera el bien.. el encerraros a vos, no lo es.... 

Nota: Muchisimas gracias a Aleisha y a Talía por dejarme utilizar sus creaciones (Aleisha,Talia,Nàrië,Ùrimë,Duna y Yara) que sin duda son pertenecientes a su maravilloso universo. Alexiel de Polaris sigue siendo copyright mio ^^. El nombre de las armaduras de las guerreras de Artemis es de distintas estrellas del firmamento.


	2. Cuando las estrellas iluminan el cielo

_Soy el eco de tus deseos _

_Puedo ser lo que quieras que sea _

_El silencio en tus pensamientos _

_La brisa en tu piel... _

_Soy la respuesta de tus misterios _

_La sonrisa que alivia tus penas _

_Ese ángel que huyó del cielo _

_Soñando una noche de amor..._

_(Perdido en el paraíso, Alejandro Parreño)_

2.Cuando las estrellas iluminan el cielo... 

Los caballeros se relajaron ante las palabras de ambos dioses, y las propias cazadoras hicieron lo mismo. Pero eran tan pocos en el Santuario que como iban a hacerlo?, Seiya estaba en el hospital, según parece aún no había despertado. Junto a él estaban sus demás compañeros y además Shaina y Marin que al conocer el estado de Seiya, habían roto su voto de caballería y habían dejado el Santuario para estar con el. Aquí en el propio Santuario solo los caballeros de bronce restantes, Talía y Kiki cuidaban de esto, ni siquiera el cosmos que durante años y años mantenían el Santuario a cubierto de los ojos humanos, el propio cosmos de la diosa, se sentía. Artemis tomo la palabra; 

-En cualquier momento Atenea puede ser ajusticiada, y las tropas de Zeus o las del propio Ares podrían venir a tomar el Santuario- miró a su hermano- yo protegeré con mi cosmos el Santuario, ¿vale? 

-Pero sabes que es muy peligroso que tu lo hagas, sabes bien que podrían descubrirnos y ajusticiarnos a nosotros por ayudar a nuestra hermana. 

-Eso ya lo sabíamos todos, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a sus amazonas las cuales asintieron con la cabeza – aunque creo que podemos cuidar los templos entre todos.. 

-Cómo puede ser eso?- dijo Jabu quien se había tranquilizado 

-Es simple, Kiki custodiara la casa de Aries, Geki en Tauro, Talía en Géminis, Yara en Cáncer. Ichi en Leo, Ban en Virgo, Jabu en Libra, Alexiel en Escorpio, Nárië en Sagitario, Nachi en Capricornio, June en Acuario y Úrime en Piscis.. 

-Yo cuidare el Templo del Patriarca-dijo el dios Sol bajo el consentimiento de su hermana 

-Yo desde el templo de mi hermana Atenea haré lo posible para mantener el Santuario con mi cosmos. Están todos de acuerdo? 

Todos los caballeros de la diosa Atenea asintieron, y las cazadoras tomaron rumbo a los templos... 

-Cuanto tiempo más estaremos aquí?? 

-Nadie sabe eso 

-Maldita mujer, como pudo darnos esa paliza?? 

-Por la diosa Atenea, Milo cállate ya!!! 

En una celda podían verse entre las sombras a cuatro de los doce guerreros dorados de la orden de la diosa Atenea, habían acabado allí gracias a una sola persona... no entendían el porque, puesto que ahora tenían que servir a Zeus pero allí se encontraban. 

- Lo que sigo sin entender- volvió a decir Milo- es porque esa chica, sabiendo que somos guerreros a las ordenes de su dios, nos ha atacado. 

- Debe tener alguna razón oculta para eso- dijo Saga mirándole- no por nada ella es la general de todos, la "jefa" 

- Menuda jefa!! –bufó Milo –es insoportable 

-Procura que no te escuche –dijo una voz entre las sombras de la celda- si te escucha va a darte otro "abrazo" 

-Cállate Kamus!!!! –Saga, Kamus y Shaka rompieron a reír ante la cara de enojo de Milo, cuando escucharon el sonido del abrir de una puerta y la voz de la mujer. 

-Déjame ver a los prisioneros-dice clavando sus ojos verdes en los del carcelero. 

-Bien sabéis Milady, que no me esta permitido dejaros ver a los prisioneros 

La chica se ajusta los brazaletes que lleva puestos dejando a la vista no solo sus brazos, sino sus largas piernas. La túnica que llevaba de un blanco inmaculado se ceñía a su cuerpo dándole un aspecto mas sexy y mas, si es que se podía, salvaje. Su pelo suelto corría como cascadas por su espalda, solo una tiara dorada aguantaba un poco su pelo, dejando caer solo dos mechones de su pelo. 

- Venga Andie, no seas malo conmigo, nadie va a enterarse –dice sentándose en la mesa donde el propio carcelero esta apoyado 

- Pero Milady... 

-Llámame Aleisha... te dejo –dijo acariciando el rostro del carcelero 

Dentro de la celda, aquellos cuatro no se perdían un segundo de la conversación; 

- A nosotros también podría habernos tratado así 

-Cállate Milo, por Atenea, cállate... 

En ese mismo instante escucharon un golpe fuerte y por la reja apareció la joven general; 

-Hola –dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado 

- Tu!!!!! 

- Tranquilo Milo de Escorpio- dijo abriendo la celda- no soy ninguna aparición ni nada feo no?? 

- Gracias Milady –dijo Saga tendiéndole la mano- no se porque lo hace, pero le estoy muy agradecido. 

Ella tomo su mano y le sonrió dulcemente; 

-Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudar a Atenea, por eso vengo a buscarlos... 

- Y por que deberíamos de creerte?? – dijo el escorpión mirando celosamente a la joven 

- Ustedes son los caballeros de oro, los caballeros mas fuertes de toda la tierra... Se dice que Kamus de Acuario –miró al francés- es el mago del agua y el hielo, nadie puede alcanzar su estado de perfección en el cero absoluto. Shaka de Virgo, el más cercano a los dioses tan poderoso y letal –miró al rubio que curiosamente tenía sus ojos abiertos, la amazona sonrió- se dice que cuando abre los ojos mata al contrincante y es verdad –Shaka le contestó con una sonrisa.- Saga de Géminis, de él también se dice que es un dios en la tierra, de enormes poderes tan o mas poderosos que el mejor de los guerreros de Zeus... 

-Pero si se dice que el mejor de los guerreros de Zeus es una mujer- dijo Milo mirándola fijamente 

-También se dicen de los escorpiones que tienen veneno en sus aguijones y por mucho que intentas inyectármelo, no muero- dijo la otra sonriendo y conduciéndoles por un angosto pasillo. 

Abrió con una de sus pequeñas manos un pequeño compartimento que existía en las dependencias privadas de cada templo. Caminó hacia adentro y vio en un pedestal dos armaduras, una dorada y otra oscura. Ambas géminis como la que igualmente ella vestía. Hizo explotar su cosmos y la armadura dorada que hasta ahora la recubría cambio, se recubrió de un color violáceo y cambió totalmente. 

-Espero que nadie se entere de que hago esto para que nadie vuelva a Géminis maestro, este es solo tu sitio. Hasta que no vuelvas, seguiré siendo conocida como amazona de Géminis, aunque en verdad sea amazona de Orión. 

Caminó afuera del compartimento y se encontró cara a cara con una de las amazonas de Artemis, quien la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules sin perder vista de la violacea armadura que estaba delante de ella. 

-Yo sabia, que escondías algo.... 

-Vaya, parece que tengo visita.. Alexiel de Polaris... 

La rubia amazona se tensó ante la sonrisa de la pelirroja amazona de Atenea, vio como en la mano de Talía empezaba a formarse una roja bola de energía que no le paso desapercibida, sus músculos se tensaron y poco a poco su cosmos aumento, mientras que la pelirroja sonreía suavemente; 

-Por qué nos ocultaste que no eres amazona de Géminis? 

-Por qué debía de deciros toda la verdad? 

-Ahora somos compañeras... 

-Jajaja!! Compañeras, hermosa palabra para quien lo crea!!! Compañeros aquí en el Santuario? Piensas que en verdad todos los Santos Dorados eran unos compañeros ejemplares?? –empezaba a reírse nerviosamente ante Alexiel quien la miraba sin comprender- te contare una hermosa historia, amazona de Polaris... 

_**Recuerdos de Talía**_

Tomamos el barco de regreso muy pronto. Mis padres y yo paseábamos por la cubierta, hacía un día estupendo pero de repente unas nubes negras llenaron el cielo que anteriormente estaba azul. Empezó a caer una pequeña lluvia, pero pude ver miedo en las caras de mis padres, solo recuerdo el miedo. Ni siquiera recuerdo el color de ojos de mi madre solo el enorme miedo que ellos embargaban. Unas olas enormes envolvieron el barco que irremediablemente se hundió. Y mientras se hundía pude escuchar los llantos y los sollozos de todas las personas que se alojaban en aquella bodega del barco, pude respirar por primera vez el miedo que se siente ante la muerte. 

Yo quería respirar y no podía, algo se aprisionaba en mi pecho. Intento salir a la superficie pero la corriente me arrastra hacia adentro. Sigo luchando, pero pierdo todas las fuerzas que en ese momento puede tener una niña de 12 años. Cuando se que todo esta perdido, vuelvo a escuchar los sollozos y los gritos del barco, pero unos brazos me toman. En ese instante me desmayé, en los brazos de esa persona que intentó ayudarme. Y lo consiguió, me desperté en una inmensa habitación. Abrí mis ojos buscando a mis padres, pero no los encontré; solo vi a dos hombres. Uno de ellos se me acercó y contemple sus ojos azules como aquel cielo que desapareció en la tormenta. Ese hombre me arrancó de los brazos de la muerte. 

Me crié entre pilares, con el mar en mi cabeza y un "padre" muy estricto, pero al que quería como a un padre verdadero, mis compañeros de juegos eran los tritones y sirenas que acompañarían al dios de los mares cuando este volviera a su templo. Un día fui llamada por Kanon, al que yo llamaba padre en la intimidad, y el me dijo estas simples palabras: 

-Debes marchar al Santuario de Atenea 

Y así fue, sin ningún porque ni ninguna indicación. Tomé mis cosas y salí, rumbo a Grecia, al Santuario de la diosa Virgen por excelencia, una diosa a la que no consideraba mía. Allí me presente ante el Patriarca, parecía inquieto ante mi presencia...demasiado inquieto ante mi presencia. El me mando a la tercera casa del Santuario y ahí sin ver las facciones de mi maestro y sin conocer su nombre entrene con él, dos meses completos hasta que me mando a la isla de Sérifos en las cicladas griegas, para seguir entrenando. Antes de irme, fui a mostrar mis respetos al Patriarca pero, para sorpresa mía en el templo había demasiado movimiento, notaba cosmos poderosos y uno que conocía demasiado bien. Cuando llegue donde aquella concentración de cosmos era más poderosa vi algo que me dejó marcada lo que me queda de vida, vi a Kanon, a mi padre... suicidándose delante de aquella a la que llamaban diosa Atenea. Y salí rumbo a las cíclalas, a Sérifos y Kéa a entrenarme, pero no para cuidar de esa que mataba a la única persona importante en mi vida...sino para matarla. 

Cuando regrese al Santuario luego de todo este entrenamiento que realice basado en mi odio hacia Atenea, vi con horror como las 12 casas se encontraban vacías; pero ya nada importaba. Una de las amazonas de plata, creo que se llamaba Marin me comento algo de algunos espectros y la diosa muerta. No podía ser muerta, muerta y no por mi mano!!. Con uno de los poderes enseñado por mi último maestro hice creer a todos que yo era alumna del antiguo caballero de oro que según descubrí se llamaba Saga y todos lo creyeron..... 

_**Final del recuerdo**_

-... hasta vosotras que habéis venido a ayudar a esa diosa bastarda que estos tienen como verdadera. 

La cazadora se quedo perpleja ante aquel relato, su propia vida que se paso unos segundos por su mente le pareció una simple vida junto a aquella joven. Miró como sus ojos verdes brillaban de dolor y odio, y por primera vez desde que estaba aquí empezó a cuestionar sus ordenes, ¿de verdad debía ayudar a una diosa que podía hacer tantísimo daño? 

-Talía, nadie sabrá esto de mi boca... y te juro por la palabra que aún me queda que en el momento que veamos a Atenea le preguntaremos.... 

- Jajaja!!! Palabras palabras!!! Eso se lo lleva el viento jovencita, deberías saber y aprender el no confiar en nadie. Solo espero por tu bien que lo visto aquí desaparezca de tu mente, sino quieres aparecer decapitada la mañana siguiente. 

La joven miró por ultima vez a Talía y camino lentamente hacia la salida de Géminis, y pensando, que tal vez aquella podría ser una amenaza no solo para Atenea; sino para ella misma. 

Las enormes puertas de plata se abrieron al paso de la joven de túnica y sus acompañantes, la diosa sentada ante la ventana se levanto viendo con alegría como sus primeros santos volvían a ella. 

-Atenea!! –Saga hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo muestra del respeto hacia su señora y los demás hicieron lo mismo. 

-No, no por favor... levantaos- dijo sonriéndoles calmadamente- solo necesito un minuto para contaos que necesito 

-Estamos a tus ordenes, Atenea- Kamus la miró unos segundos y se descubrió sonrojado delante de su señora, jamás la había observado tan de cerca y la paz y la quietud que la joven diosa tenia le llamaba mucho la atención. 

-Necesito que salgáis al Santuario, allí mis herma.. –las puertas anteriormente cerradas se abrieron de un golpe y en la puerta unos ojos verdes miraban sonrientes a los santos y sobre todo a la propia Atenea. 

-Vaya, vaya hermanita... cuando papa sepa esto se va a enfadar- dijo socarronamente Ares...


End file.
